1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic nanomedicine for inhibiting/treating human prostate cancer, particularly to a magnetic nanomedicine, whose local concentration can be magnetically promoted to inhibit/treat prostate cancer without using surgical operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the prostate cancer is primarily treated with Taxol and the derivatives thereof. However, Taxol is poisonous and water-insoluble. Thus, Taxol injection and treatment has many side-effects. The current solution is carrying Taxol with a vector system to the nidus and releasing Taxol in the nidus.
The current vector technologies include the liposome encapsulation method, the transistor encapsulation method, the gelatin encapsulation method, the polymer vesicle system, and the magnetic nanocomposite method wherein the medicine is encapsulated by a compatible polymeric material. In the liposome encapsulation method, medicine is encapsulated by liposome, whereby the medicine can be released gradually and exempted from being decomposed by enzymes in the digestive tract. However, the timing and dose of releasing medicine are hard to accurately calculate in the liposome technology. In the transistor encapsulation method, a transistor encapsulating medicine is surgically implanted into the cancer area and then releases the medicine to the cancer to effectively increase the medicine concentration in the cancer with the normal regions being less affected by the medicine. In the gelatin encapsulation method, gelatin encapsulates magnetic particles and medicine, and the package is magnetically conducted to the nidus. However, the package has too greater a diameter (about 150-350 nm). Besides, the medicine releasing rate is hard to accurately control in the gelatin encapsulation method. The polymer vesicle system can gradually release medicine to increase the time that the medicine remains in the body. However, the polymer vesicle system cannot concentrate the medicine to the cancer area.